In order to save resources, image formation may be performed using color-erasable developing materials. As the color-erasable developing materials, there are toner, ink, and the like, the color of which is made to disappear by heat. A recording medium in which an image is formed using the color-erasable developing materials is heated by a color erasing apparatus and reused after color erasure.
However, there may be a case where foreign matter such as clips, staples, and sticky notes is attached to the recording medium inserted into the color erasing apparatus. When the recording medium with the foreign matter attached is carried, jamming occurs in the color erasing apparatus, incomplete color erasure occurs, or the color erasing apparatus may be damaged.
From this point of view, a charging apparatus which charges foreign matter is provided in a recording medium carriage path, and a technique for pressing the foreign matter using an endless belt and a roller so as to be removed or a technique for removing the foreign matter using a brush and a magnet are proposed.
However, even in such techniques, there is a possibility that the foreign matter will remain on the recording medium. Therefore, a foreign matter removing apparatus, a color erasing apparatus, and a foreign matter removing method capable of removing foreign matter from a recording medium more reliably are required.